The Heir of Gondor
by dungeonsanddragons
Summary: Summary: Years after Aragorn’s coronation, he and Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, fell in love. There was a tension between them and the Queen Arwen. Unfortunately the king died in a battle, before Legolas could know the big news, he was pregnant with hi
1. Chapter One

Thanks to Lothiriel for beta-reading.

Rivendell. The winter had brought a cold and strong wind which made the naked woods blend. The snow had covered the gardens of Rivendell. Inside the palace, in a room at the east wing, the blond prince lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

"So that's the reason of my weakness and my nausea", he thought putting a hand inside the blanket to lay it over his stomach. He tried to sit on the bed but he still felt weak. So he laid his head on the pillow. "So, my love, this is your gift." He smiled gladly thinking of his beloved Aragorn and closed his eyes to remember his face one more time.

After a while he heard the door opening and looked over at it.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Lord Elrond came into the room and sat in a chair near Legolas bed, "but I wanted to know how you feel."

"Tired", his voice sounded as a whisper from the trees.

"No, my prince, I mean how you feel about this news."

"Happy." he smiled peacefully, "My own child, I feel I have a reason to live again. Those last weeks I have been alone, I thought my sickness was because of my pain and isolation and I was considering the insane idea of dying. But now for the next few months I will be with someone all the time and a new life depends of me." He laughed softly, "Now I have new strength. All because of this little one." He caressed his abdomen sweetly.

As Legolas spoke, Elrond could feel the love though his words and a paternal bond started to grow inside the eldest Elf.

"I'm really happy for you. The healer explained to you about male pregnancy in elves. Any question you have about it, you know we are here to answer." Legolas nodded with a delicate glance. "So, I suppose the father is who I think, isn't he?"

The blond prince looked toward the window on the opposite side. He didn't want him to see the sadness that nested in his face, directly from his heart.

Elrond understood the answer and felt glad that the prince's back was to him so he couldn't see the worry in his eyes. He stood up and started to walk toward the door. But he stopped when he heard Legolas´ soft voice.

"I know there will be trouble with the father." He had turned his face and was looking at Elrond's eyes. "My child is the heir of Gondor, the only one, and the kingdom won't accept its Elvish blood."

"So you do think about it."

"Yes, I do. That's the reason why I want to stay here in Rivendell, I know you, my people will not leave me alone with that."

"You must rest, young prince." Those words were the only he could think of as an answer. "Those last weeks were tough for your body and you have to recover your strength."

He closed the door behind him just after seeing Legolas fall into a deep sleep. In the hall he met Thranduil who was waiting for him. Elrond didn't blame him for not wanting to face his youngest son.

"How is he?" He asked eagerly.

"He seems calm and he is very happy with the news." Thranduil sighed sadly. "He loves that child with all his being. He told me it brought him a new reason to live. And the worst part is he will stay here only because he wants our help."

"But what can we do? We must consider the elves' safety and you know this could mean a new and bloody war."

"He trusts us, we are his family." Those were the only words that came out from his mind.

"I know, he's my son, my most beloved son, but he must learn to control his actions."

"But he's so young, full of love and hope, and the late king, he really loved him."

"My pain is intense but a lot of lives are in our hands and a lot of them will be lost if this child is born."

"But if it doesn't the only life lost will be your son's." Elrond knew he was very sad to continue arguing so he turned his back and walked away.

Thranduil stood in the hall looking at Legolas door. He had expected Lord Elrond to speak to the prince about the only solution that could keep the peace in Middle Earth. He thought about his youngest son, how he suffered when he saw him with his heart shattered by the king's death. All the nights he spent awake, from horrible nightmares. They showed him Legolas dying after choosing death. He had been worried about the prince's unknown illness and in a peak of tension he thought that may be it could be his end. In the bottom of his heart he felt a great happiness when he knew about the unborn child but this happiness soon became sadness when he understood the destruction that it could bring. He and Lord Elrond decided not to say a word to the prince about the news but the healer was faster than they were and now Legolas had hope in someone who didn't deserve life.

A couple of days had passed and Legolas had recovered his strength. He was an Elf so his health had come back. He was bored to be inside this little bedroom but the guards outside had orders from Lord Elrond. Legolas thought about why his father hadn't seen him yet because he knew he was in Rivendell.

"He must be really upset about my condition," he thought with sadness, "I disgraced my family with this child conceived out of wedlock. Besides my father has always worked for peace and he knows what will happen with this baby's arrival." He looked down and sighed thinking about all the prejudices that he had to face if he wanted to keep his child's rights. Then he thought about his father and how much he needed his family's support in this struggle. "If he just let me talk to him I could explain to him how important this little person is to me, and then he would realize how much his support means to me."

He walked to the closed window and looked through the almost dingy glass. He saw the extended white gardens caressed by the wind and sighed deeply trying to communicate with Nature.

Meanwhile, in the throne room there was an important meeting. The members of the council decided that the time had come. Elrond and Thranduil had to talk to Legolas and his undesirable pregnancy had to end that night. When the meeting was over, all of them left the room except Elrond and Legolas father. Elrond glanced at Thranduil who was looking absently toward the door. He seemed as worried as he was.

"We can't delay it anymore. The time has come." Thranduil broke the silence. His eyes lost in painful thoughts. "If I don't speak with him before tonight they will force him without explanations."

"What will you do?" Elrond was really concerned about the young prince. The image of his innocent smile when he explained to him how glad he felt with his baby's arrival had been torturing him during the last couple days.

"I have no choice, Elrond. I can't let them hurt my child in this way, I …" The king of Mirkwood couldn't continue, his voice was broken.

"I don't think this is an honest idea but you can lie and tell them your son is still weak."

"And then what, my friend?" He looked intensely at Elrond with tears in his eyes. "More time, more risk for his body. And the bond he has created with the child would be stronger and more painful to cut. I know I have to do it now. Not for my son but for Middle Earth." He started to walk toward the door.

"Thranduil, wait!" he exclaimed. "Maybe abortion isn't the best idea. Perhaps, if you gave me time I could find a hidden place where Legolas could raise his child and the secret would be safe and you and I could be the only who knew the truth."

Thranduil smiled painfully. Despite all the ideas, despite the love he felt for Legolas, he knew the only solution was this sad conclusion. But Elrond didn't give up.

"Please, listen carefully, just a moment. I know a spell to cause the abortion. I can act as if I gave him that. We explain to Legolas the plan and then we ask him to pretend be sick and deeply depressed and that could be the perfect excuse to bring him to that place."

"And keep them from strangers' eyes for how long? One hundred years? And what about the other elves? Don't you think they would start to ask questions when the pregnant Elf disappears for long months? Be realistic, Elrond. We cannot protect him for so long. Even if we could keep him safe during his long pregnancy (don't forget we are talking about one year at least) he would have to raise his child with fear, and alone. I don't want that for my son."

"Thranduil, perhaps our mistake is to decide about his life without his permission, if you just explain to him this plan and let him choose what he actually wants."

"He is still too young to make that kind of choice. I'm his father, I must do it for him."

Elrond shook his head.

"He is too young for your paternal eyes. But let me tell you that you have raised a responsible son and I am sure he will make the right choice. The pain he went through with Aragorn's death has made him grow and we have to trust him in the same way he's trusted us. Please, my friend, try."

Thranduil didn't say a word but Elrond knew he had convinced him. In the last glance the king of Mirkwood gave him, he could see hope and relief.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to Lothiriel for beta-reading.

Legolas was lying in the bed caressing his unborn child when he heard the door open. His eyes filled with joy when he saw his father. He stood quickly and walked toward him. Thranduil wasn't an Elf who loved hugs and kisses but he let his son slide his arms around his neck. After a while he stroked his blond hair and they separated. He looked directly into Legolas' blue eyes and could see the glow in his look.

"He's really happy about this," he thought. "Perhaps Elrond is right about his cooperation."

"Father, I needed to see you, to talk to you. There's so much I have to tell you." He started. "I told Lord Elrond how much I need my family. I am so afraid, Father, my child is the heir of Gondor, I wish it wasn't but this is impossible and I don't know what to do." Legolas was so nervous, he spoke fast and almost didn't breathe between words.

"Legolas, please, calm down. I'm here." He took Legolas hand.

"I am afraid, Father." Thranduil felt his heart break in pieces with those words and could see the concern in his blue eyes.

"Do not worry, son. You know I'm with you and I will help you." He tried to sound normal but he couldn't stop thinking he had almost betrayed the prince. Legolas sighed with relief and rubbed his stomach softly.

"Oh, my little child. We are not alone anymore." He whispered as a tear ran across his pale cheek.

"Come on, son. Take a seat." They sat on the bed. Thranduil didn't know how to start and looked through the window as if he was asking Nature for help. Then he looked at his son who was watching him with eagerness. "Lord Elrond and I decided to help you with your child. He told me you want to keep the baby." Legolas´ eyes were bright with relief. "But there are problems, my son." He paused to see the reaction in his eyes. "Your child is unwelcome here, in Rivendell and in all Middle Earth. We just had a meeting and the council wants you to abort." Legolas face was flushed with anger but Thranduil continued. " They want you to do it tonight, but Lord Elrond thinks we can save you. I suppose the council hopes to convince you to do it and then Lord Elrond will give you a drink that make you abort. They'll believe you need some time for recovery and then we will take you away from here."

"Where?" He asked, anger growing inside him.

"A safe place that Lord Elrond knows. There you will be able to raise your child and of course we will be watching you and never leave you alone. We can talk to Galadriel, she will help you during the childbirth. Only she, Lord Elrond and I will know about your child's existence"

"And what about my friends, Father?" He asked angrily.

"Legolas, this has to be the most hidden secret for us. We'll find a way for you to see your friends but they could not know about your child."

"That's unfair, Father." He replied.

"There is another solution, more drastic and painful for you and you can imagine what it's about." Legolas was angry but he understood that his father was right. He knew he would have to sacrifice valuable things for his baby's sake but any loss could hurt. "I know this is a tough decision but I need your answer right now. If you want some time to think, maybe an half hour or perhaps a little more…"

"It's fine, Father." Legolas sounded serious and decided. "This is not the first time I have thought about it. All those days I was thinking about my life and I understand this is not only my life, I have a new being who needs me and trusts me. My choice is to protect my baby against everything."

Thranduil smiled at him and rubbed Legolas' hand in sign of approbation.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, son." Legolas' eyes turned glassy, this was the first time he heard his father say those words. " So, this is the plan, they will believe I have convinced you to abort. I must arrange a new meeting right now and explain to them your choice. Wait here and try to seem really sad because nobody is expecting that you take this news gladly. Lord Elrond will come in a couple of hours and you supposedly drink the potion. And don't do or say anything until we talk to you." Legolas nodded. "Now, Legolas, stay calm, everything is going to be right." He stood quickly.

"Father, I asked the Valar and the Woods to take care of my child." He admitted as he looked at his stomach with hope.

"Legolas." The prince turned his eyes toward him. "Your pregnancy is a gift from the gods. They wanted this birth. Your baby is a blessed heir." Thranduil felt really happy when he saw the sincere smile drawing in Legolas lips.

" Trust me, young prince, this drink will help you to relax during the travel." Elrond offered the dark glass to Legolas. He swallowed with an apprehensive look. "Don't be afraid. Your father and I only want to protect you and your baby." Legolas finished the drink and made a grimace.

"How long will the trip last?"He asked after swallowing the ugly liquid with effort.

"Just a few weeks. We'll pray to the Valar for it. If the winds and snow ease it could be shorter. You just only can travel during the night. We must be careful with the Queen's spies. They can find you anyplace." Elrond noted Legolas eyes starting to fall so he gently guided his tired body to the bed. "Stay here. Elrohir will be here in a few hours. He will carry you to the Green Meadows. Are you afraid?." He asked as he covered the prince with a comfortable blanket.

"I still have faith, Lord Elrond." He laid his head on the pillow. "The elves of the council want to force me but I know my elven ancestors won't let them hurt us. They have been there for me since my conception and I know they wouldn't forsake me now."

"Your faith gives you the strength that you need in this struggle." Elrond smiled paternally. "Good bye, brave prince."

He closed the door slowly and sighed deeply. He didn't want Legolas to note the concern in his face. He walked toward his chamber to meet his son.

"This is one of the most difficult decisions I have had to make in the last thousand years. I asked myself if I'm doing the right thing. I've always loved Legolas as a son but I wonder if this time I'm acting as the Lord of Rivendell or just as an ordinary Elf whose actions couldn't start a war. The future peace is in our hands and my most important thought is the prince's momentary happiness. Besides I am concerned about his health. He seems pale and tired. Perhaps we should wait a week at least." He arrived at his chamber door when he saw Lord Erinwid coming towards him. He was one of the most influential Elves in the council and he was the one who proposed to make the abortion that night.

"Lord Elrond. I was waiting for your return, I hope there were not any inconveniences with the Prince. The healer told me he hasn't recovered yet."

"You didn't seem concerned about the Prince's health during the meeting, Lord Erinwid. I didn't hear you say a word about that when King Thranduil confessed to us that he was devasted after giving his son the tragic news." Elrond could barely control his sarcasm because he hated liars and he felt insults against Legolas as against himself. He opened his chamber's door and motioned to Erinwid to come inside. Both took a seat facing each other. "I gave orders to my servants and guards. I don't want anybody to bother the Prince until he feels a little better. He needs to rest for awhile."

"I hope you don't misunderstand my intentions, Lord Elrond, but I don't wish to contradict your orders" Elrond tried not to show how much he disliked the Elf he had sitting in front of him but his efforts started to fail. "I don't want my words to go out of these chambers but a few members and I…Oh, Valar, how I can say…We don't trust in the king. I meant in this particular situation." Elrond realized he was reaching the end of his patience. "We know how hard the last months were for Prince Legolas - King Aragorn's death and then this unexpected pregnancy, so we understand Thranduil's feelings as his father and perhaps this decision, he would think it is not the best for his son…"

"King Thranduil," Elrond interrupted, his patience lost. "He's the best king I have known. He knows his duty and despite his paternal feelings, he remembers how much we had to work to keep the peace in Middle Earth. Now my apologies, Lord Erinwid, but my son is waiting for me."

Erinwid perceived the anger in Elrond's eyes and left the chamber quickly. As soon as he had gone Elrohir knocked.

Elrond sighed after ordering his son to come inside. This chat had shown him the prince couldn't stay in Rivendell any longer.

In the middle of the dark night a tall shadow crept toward the large bed where the blond Elf dreamt his last dream before the tough trip. He was so tired that he couldn't hear the noise it made moving the chair to gain access to the bed. A pale hand with large fingers stroked the sleeper's hair.

"Good bye, my son." He whispered. Thranduil's voice was broken by emotions. " I should wait till you wake but in my thousands of years no one has ever seen my tears and I can't let you do it and still less in your delicate condition. I want to tell you I admire your courage. You are more brave than I was at your age. I pray the gods let you keep your baby safe. Gondor will have the most wise heir it could have if this child is raised by its parent. You are my best son." He ran his fingers across Legolas´ arm and rubbed it in sign of affection. The prince moved softly in the bed and relaxed his breathing, still asleep. The king started to walk toward the door and before opening it, he took a last look to the slumbering form hoping he could see him safe and healthy in Green Meadows.

A half hour before midnight Elrohir opened the same door slowly and with the help of a candle illuminated the prince's face.

"Legolas." He whispered smoothly as he shook his hand. Legolas awoke slowly and recognised Elrohir's voice between the shadows. "We must go now. Everything is ready for our trip." Legolas sat in the bed with effort. He was so tired, this was the first time in the last weeks that he could sleep comfortably.

Elrond's son helped him to get up and with short and pausing steps they started walking toward the exit.

Despite snow falling since the night before, the moonlight showed through the room's window, dark horses standing ready outside.

"We have no time, Legolas." Elrohir admitted after they looked through the window. "My father told me the members suspected. They could be watching us."

Legolas made his greatest effort to follow his friend's steps for the long and dark hallway. As soon as they opened the outside gate, a blast of cold beat them in the face. Legolas stood at the gate covering his body with a cape and Elrohir ran toward the horses and brought them to the blond Elf.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked him after helping him to mount it. Legolas nodded and they started riding, showered by the moonlight.

In Rivendell two forms stayed looking at them from inside and they both sighed when they lost sight of the horses in the woods.

After three intense weeks of riding, Elrohir and Legolas reached the top of a hill, where they could see the peaceful Green Meadows covered by white snow. They could see a little and quiet town on the side of the road.

"The sun is setting." Elrohir said. "Perhaps we should spend the night in the town."

He walked toward his horse. Legolas was still sat on his. Suddenly he remembered they had been riding since this morning.

"How do you feel." Elrohir asked the prince worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can speak." This intentional comment emerged because he was bored of the constant questions about his health. They seemed to forget how strong he was before Aragorn's death.

Elrohir didn't reply but thought how annoying Legolas had became in the last weeks. "Despite all our care he still feels bothered."

The night fell before they could find a place to stay in the town. Luckily Legolas saw a tavern where they could find meal and warm beds. Elrohir didn't like the idea of being surrounded by strangers and took a hood and reached another to the prince for disguising their pointed ears.

"It's seems quiet from outside." Legolas said trying to hide the fear he felt every time they had to be exposed to unknown looks. But he was wrong, as soon as Elrohir opened the door they heard the noise of voices speaking at the same time in many different languages. They stood at the doorway hesitantly.

"That always happens in the towns near important roads." Elrohir explained just to say something. These crowded spaces made him feel nervous. "Come on. Take a seat at that window. Meanwhile I will ask for a place to spend the night."

Legolas glanced at the table that Elrohir talked about and realized it was darker than the others. He went toward it acting as he was looking for something in his pocket with his head down. He sat in front of the window, hiding his face from the strangers. He tried to ignore the noise and started to imagine how he would spend the rest of his life in such a place as Green Meadows. He had never been there. Perhaps once when he was an infant but he always heard about how silent and calm it was. May be a little lonely for a kid, but perfect for someone who needed to live hidden. Anyway he did want his baby to live with friends. He wanted his child to play as an ordinary kid with others like him. He wouldn't raise his baby to live with fear, he would teach it how to protect itself from the people who could hurt him. He wanted his child to have the quiet childhood he had before his mother left him.

Wrapped by his thoughts he didn't see the lonely man who was watching him intently since they got inside. He was staying against the wall and had a knife hidden between his clothes. He rubbed the blade as he thought that it would not be a bad idea to kill or just hurt the hated son of Thranduil. He moved the weapon when Elrohir approached the table. He recognized him immediately and chose to leave them alone. But as soon as he could he left the tavern and disappeared under the pale moon.

He rode three long days until he arrived at the majestic gates of Gondor.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to the anonymous reviewer. Here is Chapter Three.

_Thanks to Lothiriel for beta-reading._

Unfortunately the spy presence wasn't sensed by Elrohir or Legolas and the next morning after spending the night in that town they could walk the land of Green Meadows.

Elrohir would take care of the prince until Elrond or Thranduil arrived and he thought that it could take two months at least. There was an old wooden house which would be Legolas next home. Inside, a woman who had taken care of Elrohir after a cruel attack from the Orcs several years ago, was waiting for them. She was one of the most expert midwives in all Middle Earth and she had been taught by the Wizards. Immediately after talking to his son, Elrond communicated with this woman, who lived in a wood near Green Meadows and asked her for her help. She was waiting for them with a warm meal that they ate rapidly. Afterwards she led the prince to his chambers and asked him to sleep for awhile. She would examine him after that. Legolas was so tired that as soon as he laid his head on the pillow he fell asleep.

A few hours later he was awakened by knocks at his door. He got up and opened it, feeling his strength growing. The calm of Green Meadows had definitely helped him. The woman, called Serianna, asked him to get comfortable and started to run her smooth hand over his abdomen. It had started to grow and she could feel a rounded mass. Suddenly, just before the examination ended, a little move came from inside. She pressed smoothly on the same area and as a reply the baby kicked again. She lifted her head to Legolas, who was astonished, looking at his abdomen.

"What a beautiful surprise, isn't it?" Serianna said to catch his attention. He blinked, confused, and opened his mouth but said nothing. "From your reaction I would say this is the first time. Am I right?" He nodded still keeping his eyes on it. "Your child is fine. You are tired but the weather here will help you."

"Yes." He replied, still thinking about the movement. "It is the first time. I have been expecting this moment since I knew about the pregnancy. I was starting to be worried even though I knew I just had to give it time." A glad smile sprang from his lips.

"Perhaps you want to stay alone. I suggest that you rest. This emotion could steal your recovered strength." The woman rubbed his stomach tenderly and felt it again. They laughed and Legolas sensed how his lost hope was reborn inside himself.

Serianna left the room. The blue eyed Elf lay in his new bed, with a hand caressing his unborn child and a glad smile on his tired lips.

·····································

Meanwhile in the Castle of Gondor the Queen Arwen was sitting on a lonely throne. The purple dress she wore (the mourning colour for elves) complemented her beauty. The court still couldn't believe how his king had slighted her for the Prince of Mirkwood. Her blue eyes were fixed on the messenger sent by Elrond.

"So Legolas is carrying his child. A male Elf has stolen my rights." She thought. When the messenger had finished his speech she said loudly. "According to you my father has sent you to comfort me, didn't he? Speak up!"

"Your highness has nothing to worry about." The messenger was trembling. "The abortion was done several weeks ago. There's no more heir for Gondor. The last king's blood is dead. Your father, the Lord of Rivendell, wanted you to know because he …"

"Would hate if I heard it from another source." She interrupted him quickly. She saw how nervous he was so she added while standing up. "You have brought me happy news, good friend. As you can see I have lived the last months in darkness and sadness and the fear of losing the only gift from my beloved husband just made my pain deeper. You can go in peace because you gave light to the heart of a poor queen."

The messenger felt relief hearing those words and he left the chamber very quickly.

Arwen stood alone in front of her ministers. She sat back and gazed at the empty throne at her right side. There was anger and rage in her face.

"What do you think, lords?" She asked them. "The man who I married in love almost made me lose everything, even my honour as a queen and as a…. woman."

"Your highness." One of them started to talk. "But you know even if our late king was alive, he wouldn't make the child his heir. The prince is an Elf so the baby would be a half Elf."

"Lord Winfred, I perfectly know it. Do you actually believe I've forgotten I could not be pregnant with a legitimate heir? Perhaps I don't talk too much about it, but I remember." She could hardly keep her anger in check. Her voice betrayed her.

The chat was interrupted by a guard who announced the arrival of Optuod. The queen let him come into the chamber. He was the man who saw Legolas at the tavern. He brought bad news to Arwen. After he ended his speech the ministers looked at their queen with fear and respect. Her face was glowing with rage and they could see the wish for revenge growing in her bright eyes.

"My own father, the Lord who swore to protect the Queen of men, lied to me and betrayed me. He helped my worst enemy, the one who carries the child that could take my throne away from me. And my own brother, the one who told me so many times how much he loved me and how strong the bond between us was, is now protecting him." She whispered. She had never had felt such pain mixed with rage. It was greater than even the time when she realized the romance between her husband, the King of Gondor, and the blonde Elf, the Prince of Mirkwood.

Her ministers had never seen that look in her face, all her body was shivering. There was no doubt the prince had escaped and he was still carrying the hated child inside him.

"Where did you see them?" She tried to hide her pain.

"In a little town, on the road to Green Meadows." He explained.

"Green Meadows. A perfect and safe place to hide a male pregnant Elf. He can raise his child in there." One of the ministers said.

"But he won't!" She had never felt so angry. One of the ministers lifted his hand to show Optuod that he could leave and the man obeyed.

································

It had been two weeks since Elrohir and Legolas arrived at Green Meadows. The midwife was kind and took care of the Prince devotedly. He was safe there and the calm had given back new strength. Everyday he woke very early and had a breakfast of fruits from the woods. During the morning, he went to walk and breathe the fresh air, since the wind from Green Meadows wasn't as strong as in Rivendell. Sometimes he sat under a tree and tried to listen to it. One day he spent hours in front of a clear lake and he could hear the songs from the creatures who lived inside it. He found out he had developed new abilities to communicate with Nature. He was sure it was because of the child growing inside him. The baby, fathered by two races, had powers he could not imagine.

One morning, exactly two weeks after their arrival, he woke up with strong nausea. He couldn't remember how much time it had been since the last time he felt so sick. He could eat only a few grapes and almost immediately he threw up all his dinner from the night before. He was worried but Serianna told him it was normal and perhaps he should stay in his chamber. But there were nothing he disliked more than to be locked in a room, so he told her that the fresh air could help him with the sickness. She accepted his excuse and let him go outside.

Quickly he found the way to connect with Nature, so he stood before the lake and tried to hear its comforting song. He closed his eyes to sense the music inside his body and let it calm the baby. He was relaxed with his hand over his stomach so he couldn't see the leaves moving in the bushes. Behind him, six men was ready to jump. Hidden in the woods a man sitting on a horse watched the sleepy prince. After a while he made a signal to his men who ran toward the Elf. Legolas didn't have time to react, suddenly he found himself caught by men who were carrying knives in their hands. His first thought was protecting his stomach so he twisted his belly from one side to another as much as he could. He shook his arms in an attempt to free them. But the men held him roughly. He was fighting with all his strength but he knew he couldn't win. Still moving and fidgeting he lifted his gaze and saw the man on the horse. The man was watching him intently. Then Legolas saw a shadow from the woods running toward them.

"Elrohir." He whispered smiling with relief. Elrohir took his sword out and stained the blade with the man's blood. He fell from the horse bleeding. The others were still holding Legolas and one of them lifted a silver horn and blew into it. Elrohir heard the sound anxiously and saw dozens of men coming toward them. He kept his sword up, showing them he wouldn't give up. Legolas looked at him, he couldn't handle his friend's death.

"Stop, Elrohir!" He screamed. His friend looked at him attentively. "There's nothing you can do right now. If you fight, you will die, my friend. Please, let me go. Ask your father for help."

He realized Legolas was right, if he died nobody would know what happened to the prince. He breathed deeply and ran, hiding himself between the trees.

The men stopped when they found their leader's body over the ground, covered by blood.

"Hurry up." They said. "We have what we want. We must take this Elf to the Queen." A man hit Legolas in the head, leaving him unconscious. Afterwards they dragged his body toward the woods and left Green Meadows. Hidden by the branches of a high tree, Elrohir saw everything.

He almost died when he arrived at the house crying for Serianna. With his voice broken by emotion he explained to her what had happened to Legolas. The woman, remaining calm, went upstairs and opened a little cage. A blue bird, locked inside, flew to her shoulder and she whispered some words to it. The bird went out the window and flew to Rivendell.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks a lot for the review.

Legolas is in Arwen's hands. He has to protect his baby against his enemies. Just take a look.

_**Thanks to Lothiriel for beta-reading.**_

Legolas didn't know how many hours it had been since he was brutally caught. He just knew he had awakened in a cold and dark dungeon. It didn't seem like a dungeon from Gondor, but he was sure it belonged to the queen. He was tired and his body was bruised from the way he was carried to that place. He wanted to move but his wrists and feet were tied up. He tried to look for someone but they had left him alone, lying on a wooden board. He wondered if Elrohir had gotten help and if his friends could rescue him in time. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He turned his head as much as he could. The Elf recognized the man from the tavern (he never forgot a face). There was a second figure, wrapped in dark robes with a hood hiding its face. Legolas glared at them with rage but his eyes sparkled with fear. They stood before him and the second figure pushed its hood back and he could see Arwen's face. She walked a few steps and stopped close to him. All her body was shaking with anger when she ran her open hand over his swollen stomach. He moved his body when he felt his enemy's touch in this vulnerable area but that didn't stop her. She sensed the baby inside and squeezed it with considerable force. The child replied by kicking strongly. Legolas cried with pain and Arwen closed her face to him.

"You know me, Legolas. I really liked you but your evil seed can't live." She murmured into his pointed ear, keeping her hand over his abdomen. "A healer is coming. Tonight he will do it. This monster doesn't deserve life." Legolas didn't reply and he bit his lower lip trying not to think about the sharp pain in his stomach. He didn't want to cry in Arwen's presence. She took her hand away from his belly and the waves of agony started to calm. She gestured to the man and they left the dungeon.

When the door closed he started to breathe slowly as the pain decreased. He could sense his child was still angry and the baby's reply just showed him how brave the kid was.

"She didn't hurt it." He prayed. "I can feel it but, please, Valar, don't let her hurt my baby." Tears ran over his cheek and he tasted them with his tongue. Then he remembered his new powerful way for connecting with Nature and thought about using this ability.

"You don't have to die. Please, fight for your life and help me, little one." Now he was talking to his child. "Concentrate, sweetheart, and call them." He felt funny movements inside his stomach and smiled because it was the unborn baby crying for help. After awhile he saw two mice coming from the only window in the wall. They ran toward him and bit the ties from his wrists and feet. It took just a few minutes and as soon as he felt his limbs free he stroked his stomach tenderly. "Good one, my little one. Now let your ada do his job." He smiled when the baby replied with a soft move.

He stood up quickly and ran silently toward the door. He looked through the small window and saw four guards outside his dungeon. He knew Arwen hadn't locked the door but the guards were too many for him.

"We must get a weapon." He talked to the child. The dungeon was empty and the board which was his bed was stuck to the floor. He sighed deeply and opened the door quickly. The movement hit a guard who fell down. Faster than the man, he stole his sword and waited for the others with a menacing attitude. They ran toward him lifting their swords. He swung the blade and injured one of them. A second guard jumped over the injured man and Legolas kept his weapon up. The bloody steel stabbed into the man's body. The other guards understood they couldn't win against the warrior Elf and ran away. The prince knew they went to inform the queen so he ran along the hallway to find a gate to escape.

Walking silently down the long hallway, he recognized the place. They had brought him to an old castle which had belonged to Aragorn's family for centuries. He remembered this was the place where he spent some quiet days with his lover before Aragorn decided to speak with his wife about their secret relationship. He entered into a little chamber.

"I'm not so far from Rivendell. I wonder if my friends could find me here." He heard several foot steps running along the hallway and laid his ear against the wall. He heard a voice he recognized as Aragorn's first officer, demanding the guards look all over the castle. Legolas held his breath and waited. When the footsteps grew fainter, he approached a large window and looked outside. The sun was setting and he could see several stars. Suddenly a group of men on horses stopped in front of the gates.

"The healer." He whispered. But he realized he was wrong. They were elves from Rivendell and Elrohir was with them.

"I came from Rivendell. I have news for the queen. Our father sent it." The guards knew who Elrohir was so they let him go inside.

The queen waited for her brother in her own chambers. They greeted each other politely but as soon as they were alone she couldn't control her anger anymore. Elrohir was sad, but understood his sister. They weren't supportive of her. She should feel upset with them. She had never recovered from her husband's betrayal. Aragorn had been honest with her but only after bringing the Elvish prince to their bed. She could never forgive him his love for Legolas. Then he died leaving her alone with the crown. The ministers explained that she should let the throne go to a man, perhaps Boromir's child. She accepted the idea and thought she could raise her heir. But now, when she felt the future smiling at her, her husband's lover appeared carrying a child with Elvish and human blood.

"You know this means war, Elrohir." She said. "You could not win. The child must die."

"Arwen." He tried to calm himself. "I know how you feel." The look in his sister's eyes showed him how angry she was. "But you cannot touch him and you are not allowed to keep him imprisoned. He belongs to the Royal Family of Mirkwood."

"He doesn't act as a prince, brother." She replied dryly.

"Arwen, I know you don't want to start a war but that is what you are going to do if you don't set him free."

"I was thinking perhaps that war is the only solution. Men will never accept his child's life and you can't lie and say it is not Aragorn's babe."

"I know you want revenge but you cannot respond for your people. They wouldn't allow you hurt him if they know the consequences."

"Elrohir, the war is imminent." She turned back to him and commanded the guard to call her ministers.

When they arrived Elrohir told them why they couldn't touch Legolas. Despite Arwen's anger they accepted it and decided to let him bring the prince to Rivendell.

Meanwhile, Legolas hid in a dark room, waiting for night to fall. He didn't want to go outside but he started to think that perhaps his friend had helped him. Suddenly he heard footsteps from outside the room and lifted his sword, ready to defend himself. Some men opened the door and found the escapee. Legolas fought but the guards were more numerous than before and caught him quickly.

The ministers were explaining to Elrohir the importance of stopping the prince's pregnancy when a guard announced they had found him. They brought Legolas into the chambers and his friend ran toward him. He held him by his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Everything is fine. I'm going to take you away from here." He led the tired Elf to the gate and commanded the guards get their horses ready. Legolas sighed, knowing his troubles had just begun.

They rode to Rivendell under the pale moon. Elrohir asked the prince to sleep for awhile, as he was concerned about his health but Legolas wanted to arrive to Rivendell as soon as they could. He hoped his own father would still stay at his side and that he could bring him to Mirkwood. After all, he was a beloved king and his people would support him.

Elrohir glanced at the prince thinking how strong he seemed. Despite his feelings of sympathy for his sister's predicament, he found he was attracted to the Mirkwood prince.

"Aragorn was right when he chose him." He tried to erase the thoughts from his mind but he couldn't. "He is so lovely. I cannot stop looking at his face, his blue eyes are driving me insane."

They arrived in Rivendell before the sun began to rise.

···························································

Legolas was waiting in the principal chamber at Rivendell. Before leaving him, Elrohir suggested he take a seat but his anxiety wouldn't let him stay in his chair. Suddenly the gates opened and Legolas saw his father. Thranduil walked toward him with a serious look on his face. He didn't bring him good news.

"Son." His voice sounded concerned and a shadow of sadness invaded his face. "I have done everything I could. I jeopardized my own throne for your baby's sake but now… It's over, Legolas. We didn't want to give up but a war…"

"But I won't, Father." The king had never seen the blue eyes so angry. Legolas stepped back, far from him. "I will fight for my child until my death. You will have to kill me if you want to stop me."

Thranduil shook his head with exasperation.

"How far along are you, son?" He asked as he glanced quickly at the rounded stomach. "Four months, perhaps. You can't continue waiting. It's too risky for your health. Think, Legolas. You are not acting as a Prince of Mirkwood."

"That's because I'm acting as a father. Something you forgot days ago." The sarcasm in the words made Thranduil freeze. Nobody had ever spoken to the king in that way.

"I'm your father, spoiled boy!" He cried as he walked toward him with his hand raised. "You must respect me as your father and as your king." He stopped and looked at his son, who had wrapped his arms around his head protectively. He sighed and continued calmly. "I'm sorry, son. I feel so frustrated. I betrayed you."

Legolas was surprised when he saw the pain in Thranduil's face.  
He had never seen the stoic king of Mirkwood so disconsolate.

"I'm so concerned about you, Legolas." He reached his trembling hand and stroked the prince's blond hair. "Look at you. You don't seem healthy. You haven't been happy since your friend's death and that worries me more than this bloody war. You will have children. You are young and beautiful. There are a lot of eligible females, among the best families in Middle Earth." Legolas couldn't hide his anguish when he thought about new lovers. He couldn't imagine a life with someone who wasn't the late king of Gondor. Thranduil lifted the prince's chin softly. He looked intensely into his eyes. "You remind me of your mother."

Legolas looked down sadly, his father only mentioned his mother as a last resort when he couldn't bear to be in pain. The king turned back and went to the doorway. He glanced at his son one more time.

"We'll talk later, son." Legolas looked up at him as his father left the room. He heard the door locked from outside.

He was a prisoner again. This time he wasn't tied to a board but he couldn't leave Rivendell. He rested his right hand on his abdomen and closed his eyes to listen to his unborn child. But the sadness from his soul didn't allow him. He sat on a velvet chair and rested his head. He was so tired.

After awhile he heard a key opening the door. Quickly he opened his eyes and looked at Lord Elrond as he entered. He didn't seem as concerned as Thranduil.

"Young Prince, we must talk." Legolas moved in his seat defensively. Elrond sensed his fear. "I will not hurt you. In fact that is the reason why I am here."

Legolas listened to him warily.

"I don't want a war. But I have a last solution for you." He sat in a chair near the blond Elf. "There's someone who could be your last chance. Like your child you have the blood of two races running in your veins. I know the pain of her early departure made you forget her." Legolas realized who he was talking about. "She had to leave you and your father when you were too young to understand. Remember, Prince?" Legolas nodded sadly. "The Valars' messengers arrived to take her away from us, from Rivendell. Your father was so devastated he couldn't see her and spent several days locked in the same chamber you have stayed in this last visit. I was there, in those gardens, watching her leave. I took your little hand but after she kissed your cheek, you let go of my hand and ran toward them. She turned toward you as she heard your cry and held you in her arms. I went over to hold you back. Those who were with her looked at you angrily because your cry made her hesitate. She embraced you strongly against her heart and asked them for a last time if she could bring you. 'He would not survive.' I remember my words and after she glanced at me with glassy eyes, she left you in my arms and walked away." Elrond stopped and looked at him. The memories tortured Legolas and he was struggling against the tears. After awhile Elrond continued. "She was one of the Valar's daughters, you know that. After your father became widowed from his first wife your mother fell in love with him and asked her own father if she could share Thranduil's immortal life with him. The council of gods gave her one hundred years, almost nothing. They were not supposed to have any children but I can't explain to you how happy they were with your arrival. She loved you so much. But five years later the messengers from the Valar arrived at Mirkwood. She didn't want to leave. But she couldn't stay."

"Why?" Legolas asked, crying. "My father told me they threatened to send devastation and death to Mirkwood. I was too young to understand. She explained it to me that one afternoon when I was playing in the gardens at home. She said she had to speak with me about something extremely sad. When I started to cry she reminded me for the first time in my life that I was a Prince of Mirkwood and that I had to sacrifice what I loved the most for the sake of my country." The words escaped from his lips almost without forethought. "Every time someone reminds me who I am, I scream to the Valar why I HAD to be a Prince of Mirkwood. It's always the same."

Lord Elrond felt sorrow for the young Elf and thought how strong he was for hiding so much pain during all those years. He continued speaking.

"Legolas, that is what she told your father. She didn't want to worry him. But she did tell me the truth. They came for you. Her father wouldn't accept that she bore a child to an Elf. Of course she refused, so they came again. The time when your parents were spending some weeks here, in Rivendell, they explained to her the Valars' last offer. If she gave you to her father, he would promise her the immortal life that she was asking for. Just your life and they could spend the rest of their lives together. She came to me for advice and I told her to watch you while you were asleep because she could sense your soul. She did that and came to talk to me again. She said she didn't need to touch you. She already knew you were the most shining light in her life and she would give her own freedom to keep you safe. That's the reason why she left us, Legolas and that's why I wasn't surprised when you fought to keep your own child's life. It's in your blood." He reached out his hand and stroked the prince's swollen stomach tenderly. Legolas sensed the baby's movements. It seemed happy.

"There's more." Lord Elrond continued. "Before she left, we had a last chat. They would come to find her here, in Rivendell, because this is the place where she made them her last offer. She explained to me that she knew her husband couldn't handle it so she asked me to hold you during her departure and then she gave me this." He searched inside his tunic and put a blue talisman in Legolas hand. "This is a gift from her, for you, to give to you when you need it. I think this is the time."

"How does it work?" Legolas asked as he examined the blue stone.

"Tonight, go into the gardens. Lift the talisman toward the moon and your mother will come."

Legolas felt his heart jump in surprise, as a new hope sparked in his soul.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks a lot for the reviews and the patience.

I'm SO sorry but I couldn't add another chapter before, I had some problems. But now here it is.

Legolas doesn't have all the organs, I mean, he hasn't got female organs, so his child will be born by cesarean surgery. But I will explain that and how he concieved in the next chapters. Just wait some chapters more and you will meet the baby.

I recieved a mail by NAM67 but I could not send you the reply, because your address didn't let me. Please, write me with another address.

In this chapter Legolas seems to find some peace but I can tell you that Arwen won't give up. There is a surprise about his child too.

I hope you like it.

_**Thanks to Lothiriel for beta-reading, suggestions and patience.**_

·································································

Legolas joined his father and Lord Elrond for dinner. They wondered why Elrohir wanted to stay in his own chambers alone. He was really tired, was his excuse but his father didn't seem convinced. Thranduil was watching the prince sadly. He felt guilty but he hoped one day Legolas could understand he hadn't more options. After dinner Elrond offered to take the prince to his chambers himself and they went to the gardens.

It was a clear night and the moonlight illuminated everything. It had snowed several days ago and what remained shone a bright silver. Legolas took the talisman and held it to the moon. He saw a slight purple light coming from the stone for a few minutes. The purple light broke into thousands of tiny stars which travelled to the moon.

"It's done." Elrond's voice interrupted Legolas' meditation. "Come on, Prince. It's cold here." He rested his hand in his shoulder and led him to his chambers.

"Lord Elrond." Legolas said before the older elf closed the door behind him. "Do you think the spell will work?"

Elrond looked at the anxious elf in front of him and smiled tenderly.

"Of course. Tomorrow we'll see how powerful it is but tonight you need to rest."

Legolas laid on his comfortable bed and despite his eagerness, he was able to sleep.

··········································································

He woke up early and got up quickly. When he was retrieving his tunic from a chair he heard strange noises in the hallway. He opened the door anxiously and found his father walking toward him. Thranduil glanced at his son and sighed when he realized the prince was still wearing his night clothes.

"Hurry up, Legolas." He took his son's arm and pushed him toward the hall. "Didn't you make a wish last night?" He gave the prince a secretive look.

They went to the gardens where Elrond was waiting for them. All the members of the council seemed to be there and they talked amongst themselves in wonder. Elrond guided the young prince to a woman. She was so beautiful and seemed kind and warm. Her gentle eyes looked at the blonde Elf with love.

"Here you are." Ansieller's words came out from her lips as a song. She embraced him without hiding her happiness and then looked into his eyes.

"Mother." He whispered and he hugged her again.

"I think you want to spend a time alone with your son." Elrond interrupted. She nodded and offered her pale hand to his husband. He took it and stroked it softly.

"We will be together soon." She said to Thranduil. "There's a lot to talk about, my love."

"I can't wait." He rested his lips on hers. Legolas smiled at his father, he hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. But he held her hand firmly. He didn't want to lose his mother again. Elrond showed them to his chambers so they could talk privately. She entered gladly and sat on a big sofa. She gestured to Legolas to join her there. Legolas sat and she took his head between her hands and guided it to rest on her lap. She stroked the blonde hair. The time seemed to run backwards and he was again the five year old Elf who saw his mother go away. Suddenly he felt a kick in his abdomen and remembered why his mother was there. He sat up and looked at her with concern. But before he could start, she interrupted his thoughts.

"I know why you called me, Little Leaf." Legolas sensed a lot of forgotten feelings in his heart because there were a several centuries since someone had called him in that way. "I want to help you."

"Mother." He was really anxious. She was his last chance and he wondered how much she could help him. "I have done everything I could. I …"

"I know, I know." She tried to settle him down with her caress. "I know your whole story. In fact it was me who suggested to Lord Elrond that you call me last night."

"So, he is in contact with you." He felt angry with Elrond because he had kept this secret for so long.

"No." She laughed and Legolas remembered how much he liked her laugh. "I am watching you all the time, since the moment I had to leave you, Little Leaf. I was concerned about your child but I saw how your friends helped you. But then they couldn't help you anymore so I decided my time had arrived."

"So you saw the way they left me." He said angrily.

"No, they didn't leave you." She assured. "They did all that they could but they are not so powerful as they seem." She paused and then looked intently at his swollen form. "Despite those troubles your child is growing healthy."

"Well, I suppose." He hesitated and brought his hands to cover his stomach. "If you want to see."

"Let me see." She rested a hand and sensed the heart beating in her own heart. Then a powerful force came from the baby and shocked her. She took her hand away and looked at his stomach solemnly. Then she lifted her eyes to Legolas and smiled happily. "Your child is very strong. The blood of two races brings unknown powers and this child has three." Legolas seemed extremely surprised. He had forgotten his baby would inherit genes from the Valar. "It's difficult to believe but the more powerful is the human blood."

"Really?" Legolas was skeptical.

"You, as the other elves, believe men are an inferior race but you are wrong. Men have powers that you would never imagine. They seem weak because they cannot live as long as you but even with this disadvantage they will rule Middle Earth. The mix of your Elvish blood with the human from the king has created a strong child with particular abilities."

"And we must not forget your own blood, Mother."

"My blood is Elvish. I had to become an Elf to marry your father."

"So this doesn't count." He said sadly.

"Of course it does. And you should be proud of giving your child this heritage. Never feel ashamed, my son, about who you really are." Legolas nodded at his mother's words.

"I think you are wondering how I could help you." Ansieller said. "Since I descended from my father's kingdom to marry my own king I have never used my powers. But not this time. They should let you raise your child in peace." Legolas couldn't contain his joy and it showed on his face. "But you must promise something, Little Leaf. If the men choose another as their king or queen, you will leave them alone and never push your child to claim the throne of Gondor."

"So, my child could not be the heir of Gondor." Legolas said slowly.

"No, if men wouldn't want it. And you cannot influence their choice or a civil war could explode."

Legolas looked intently at his mother's eyes and then he rubbed his protruding stomach.

"What about you, little one? It seems to be the only fair way." Ansieller smiled tenderly. The bond her son had created with his unborn child was incredible. "I can feel its happiness. The child is in agreement." Legolas told her when he sensed the reply.

"I told you your child is very powerful. But I think you don't know what it really is." She chuckled at him.

"You mean if I have a son or a daughter." She nodded. "Do you know that?"

"I could feel it when I rested my hand on you." She looked at her son in amusement. "Are you interested?"

Legolas seemed really hesitant. Of course he was dying to know the answer but he wasn't sure if he could handle the emotions the knowledge would bring. His mother understood his own thoughts.

"It's a girl." She said as he jumped in surprise. "Your little one is a beautiful daughter."

Legolas smiled gladly at his mother and she took his warm hands between hers.

Suddenly his eyes turned glassy and tears of happiness ran down his face. He turned his back to her, ashamed, but she laughed softly and held her son strongly. She could heard his sighs as he tried to hide his tears.

"There, there." She whispered as she stroked his back in a comforting way. "There are many feelings in your heart."

"But they are good feelings. I really needed them." Gently, his mother pulled away and looked intently at his eyes. He let her caress his forehead. "I really needed you."

She didn't say a word. She just continued to caress his fair face as she felt new tears from her own eyes.

"I think we should announce a meeting right now." She said after a long time. "Your father and the others must be anxious." He nodded and stood up quickly. His mother was still sitting. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." He replied and walked toward the door. She stood up and reached him at the doorway.

Lord Elrond was waiting outside the chamber and he couldn't hide his eagerness when he saw them coming out.

"Your Highness. I believe you want a council meeting. They are expecting you."

She let him guide them toward the gardens. Thranduil relaxed when he saw the smile on Legolas' lips, he knew his wife and he was sure she was the only one who could return happiness to the prince's soul.

The members of the council were divided. One side wanted to support the child's rights and had hope in the queen of Mirkwood. But the other group was intolerant. They saw the child as the beginning of an new age of war. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil were the leaders of the first group and Lord Erinwid commanded the second. They allowed the prince to be there but he couldn't opine about any subject.

The queen explained her reasons and showed them they should not fear a bloody war. Legolas understood his child wasn't the heir of Gondor, at least if men didn't want it. If they murdered an innocent child against its own parent's wishes, they would really start a war, perhaps not with weapons and battles but a war where the weak and the defenseless could not survive.

Lord Elrond reminded them who she really was - the daughter of the Valars. They had to respect her wishes, even if they could bring them a war. Ansieller was uncomfortable with her friend's speech but she accepted as a way to help her son.

Then Lord Erinwid asked for permission to speak. He really trusted them, he believed in the Valar and, of course in their daughter, but he could not have faith in men. Elves could argue and perhaps they could find a way for protecting the child's life but not men. He reminded them of Isildur's story and used it as a paradigm of how destructive the men could be.

After that, the council remained divided. The two halves kept their opinions but they decided to not touch the baby, at least for awhile. Legolas, his parents and Lord Elrond sighed with relief, they knew the elves didn't dare to contradict the Valars' daughter's desires, so the baby was safe.

As soon as the meeting ended, Lord Erinwid left Rivendell. He wasn't afraid of the queen of Mirkwood and he still held tight to his opinion.

After the meeting Legolas approached his mother and embraced her happily. Soon his father joined them. Lord Elrond excused himself and went inside his residence. He was concerned about someone.

He knocked on Elrohir's door insistently. The guards said the elf had told them he did not want to be bothered but his father didn't heard his arguments.

After a few minutes Elrohir opened it and looked at his father tiredly.

"Have you got a believable excuse for your behaviour?" Elrond protested as he came inside the chamber. "No one has seen you since your return to Rivendell. I came to tell you there was an important meeting where we decided the future of the heir of Gondor.

"About Legolas' child?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond nodded. "I suppose you don't know about the visitor who came this morning? Ansieller, Legolas' mother, has arrived in Rivendell. You know who she is, don't you?"

"The Valars' daughter." He replied.

"She came to help her only son. She spoke at the meeting and, as you can imagine, her words were listened to."

"So the child is safe." The emotion in Elrohir's voice captured Elrond's attention.

"At least for the moment. I, personally, think nobody in Middle Earth wants to disobey her orders so I believe Legolas will be able to raise his child. But the way your joy has grown is amazing."

"Legolas is my friend, Father, one of my best friends and I was very sad for the pain he was bearing."

Elrond sensed there was more behind Elrohir's words but he remained silent.

"I hope this news has given you the strength to rejoin us. We're eating in an hour, Elrohir. I will tell the servants to set you a place at the table." He walked toward the door without waiting for a reply.

"Legolas should be happy." His son stopped him before he could exit.

"He is very glad." Elrond understood the real reason for his son's odd attitude. "King Thranduil must return to Mirkwood tomorrow. I think they would prefer to spend this time together, as a family."

"Will Legolas return to Mirkwood with his father?" Elrohir asked anxiously.

"No, I explained to them that Rivendell is the safest place in all Middle Earth. If he has the council's support, he can await his child's arrival here."

Elrohir walked toward his father.

"I shall join you at the table." Elrond nodded and closed the door.

····································································

Thranduil rested his eyes on the sleeping form at his side. He would never tire of her beautiful body. He separated his lips and kissed her pale breasts. Slowly at the beginning but then, when excitation invaded all his being, he started to bite the soft flesh. A warm laugh stopped him. He looked up and found a pair of eyes the colour of the sea watching his movements. He smiled at her and kissed her lips passionately. She responded in the same way and they united their bodies and their souls one more time.

"It's late." Ansieller said as she was caressed by her husband's fingers. "I can't believe you must return tomorrow."

He sighed and kissed her neck.

"They sent messengers days ago. I just was waiting for Legolas' arrival. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"I can't leave him. He needs me."

"I know. He has been really sick. I was very concerned about him. But now, you won't leave his side."

She sat up on the bed as Thranduil stroked her long dark hair.

"He seems happy. Your presence has settled him down."

"He has grown so much during these centuries. He is an adult, and he is going to make us grandparents."

Thranduil furrowed his brow, the idea of being a grandfather made him feel old and tired. Ansieller laughed when she noted his expression.

"But you have grandchildren. Your older children are married."

"Yes, but this is Legolas. My youngest child, my child with you." He sounded concerned.

"But youngest children can grow as their older siblings." She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I really missed you, Ansieller." He confessed as he pushed her gently against the pillow and looked at her eyes lovingly. "I don't want you to leave me again. You must stay here, with me… for ever."

She didn't reply. She wanted to tell him the truth. If she stayed, they would lose Legolas and that would be the worst tragedy for their souls. She found a way to change the subject.

"Has Legolas told you about the child?" He looked at her, confused. "He was so excited after the meeting that I wondered if he remembered." She smiled at him and paused. Thranduil was anxious. "He let me sense the baby and I could tell him what I found. He's carrying a girl."

He looked at her, astonished. She understood he couldn't speak so she added.

"We have a granddaughter. A powerful and beautiful granddaughter." This news gave him the perfect excuse for kiss her again all over her naked body.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks a lot for the review. I'm sorry you were expected a boy, but it's a girl and when she will born, she will have special powers (but just wait).Keep reading and reviewing.

_**Thanks to Lothiriel for beta-reading, suggestions and patience.**_

For several days after his father's departure, Legolas stayed in his chambers. He was a little sick but Elrond assured him it was natural during the pregnancy. The baby was growing and his own body had to adapt.

But this morning he awoke and didn't feel any sign of sickness. So he got up and left the chamber. He wanted to ask Lord Elrond to spend some time in the gardens. Unexpectedly he found Elrohir in the hallway. His old friend seemed startled by his presence. But Legolas walked toward him and patted his shoulder in a friendly way.

"I couldn't find you those last days, Elrohir." Legolas smiled. "I wanted to thank you. That time, in Green Meadows, I was very upset, I was concerned for the baby and I could not appreciate what you had done for me."

Elrohir looked down, wanting to avoid eye contact.

"H…How is your baby? My father told me yesterday you didn't feel well."

"She's fine. But I must get accustomed to it. The nausea is really annoying."

"I didn't know it was a girl." He glanced at the blond prince, surprised.

"Yes." He laughed gladly. "My mother told me. But I couldn't think of a name. I search for something special."

Suddenly Elrohir saw his father walking toward them.

"I'm happy for you, Legolas. I was concerned about you and your baby but my father told me about the council and… Oh, Father, we were talking."

"I see. I'm glad for you, Legolas. You seem healthier this morning." Elrond looked at the blond elf - he didn't like his son's odd voice. Legolas nodded. "As I told you yesterday, the nausea appears and disappears. Unfortunately you must learn to bear it."

"The potion you gave me has helped me a lot, Lord Elrond."

"Fine. Now we know it for the next time." Elrond looked intently into Elrohir's eyes and his son blushed. "Your mother is resting in the gardens, Prince. She would be really happy if you showed her that you have recovered."

Legolas nodded again and left them. Elrohir moved as if he was going to leave but Elrond stopped him firmly.

"I think we must talk." Elrohir sighed and stood still. "Alone, in my chambers."

"I know more about the world than you, Elrohir." Elrond sighed, upset at having to say these words. He didn't want to begin in that way but he couldn't think of anything more appropriate. He glanced at his son, who was sitting next to him. He didn't seem nervous but the old elf could see the pain in his gray eyes.

"Please, Elrohir." This time Elrohir did move uncomfortably in his seat. His own father, the Lord of Rivendell, pleading? His confused look made Elrond stop one more time.

"I am fine, Father." Elrond chuckled at this. He wanted to help Elrohir but it was Elrohir who had to help him. "You are concerned about my behaviour but I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me, Elrohir!" His father interrupted him. He couldn't bear a lie. That new anger gave him the strength to speak. "You are tired, but I am tired of the bizarre behaviour you display when you are near Legolas."

Elrohir blushed to the roots of his hair.

"I'm really concerned about him, Father." He said defensively, trying to excuse himself. "He is one of my best friends and I feel sorrow for him. When we made the trip to Green Meadows I realized his pain. He had to face a lot of trouble to keep his child alive. Now, here, I admire his courage and his strength." His father let him speak and that gave him the time he needed for settling himself down

"I have been always proud of our relationship, Elrohir. I believed you trusted me. But I can't say the same right now. Since when have you had those feelings about the prince?" Elrond asked finally.

Elrohir blinked. He realized his father knew the truth.

"When we were in Green Meadows, Serianna asked me to look after him secretly during the mornings." He explained after awhile. He expected his father to stop him, but Elrond was listening quietly. "So I spent hours hidden, looking at him. I sensed the way he loved his unborn child and I began to think, perhaps, if I could love him in the same way…" He could not continue. He was so embarrassed.

"Love inspires pride, Elrohir, and we, the Elves, are creatures who can love in a very special way. When those thoughts grew, you suddenly found yourself in love with the prince."

"Fell in love?" Those words surprised Elrohir. "Do you think I love him?"

"I am sure you do, Elrohir." Elrond looked at him warmly. "Perhaps, if you stopped to consider it, you would feel it."

"So, after all, you…. You are not angry with me." Elrohir was as confused as he was at the beginning of their conversation. "I mean, Father, he is a male and he is carrying Aragorn's child."

Elrond didn't reply - he was confused too. He always hoped Elrohir would find a female elf to love but like Arwen, his children didn't want love in a traditional way. They had always been special. He rested his eyes on Elrohir's form and saw how anxious his son was.

"What about the prince?" He wanted to change the subject. "Can you expect the same from him?"

"I….I don't think so." He said sadly. "He still loves Aragorn with all his heart."

"But he is your friend and friends don't hide secrets. Perhaps you should wait and give him some time."

"Do you mean to talk?" Elrond nodded at Elrohir's question. "I cannot do that, Father. He will hate me."

"For what, Elrohir?" He laughed tenderly. "For loving him? That's impossible. Nobody can hate someone for love."

Elrohir felt lost. He couldn't think of a solution. His father tried to help him.

"These last days, since your arrival, have been good for him. His mother's presence gave him the strength that he needed. You should wait for awhile."

"How long? Before the birth?" He was nervous.

"I think after the birth. He is emotionally unstable due to the pregnancy. But your feelings will not change. I swear. Just give him some time."

"Perhaps King Thranduil would want him to marry after the birth."

"No." He shook his head convinced. "His family is concerned about his sadness and his father would never interfere with this recent happiness. I believe Legolas will rest some months, after the birth, here in Rivendell."

Elrohir nodded calmly.

"At least he doesn't seem as sad as I found him those first few days here." Elrond thought. Then he added aloud to his son. "Try not to avoid him. Talk to him, Elrohir. He needs a real friend and your love can show him he is not alone."

"I will try, Father." Elrohir nodded. "He must be talking to his mother now. I don't want to bother them. May I leave, Father?"

Elrond smiled at him and nodded. When Elrohir had left the chamber Elrond walked toward his wooden desk and looked at the blue talisman lying upon it. Legolas had given it back to him after they called Ansieller. He rubbed the blue stone softly.

"Prince Legolas, the son of Thranduil and Ansieller. He is brave and will be a devoted father. Elrohir and Legolas?" He chuckled as he thought about the blonde prince. He remembered him as a little boy, loosing Elrond's hand and following his mother.

Suddenly someone knocked and brought him back from his meditation.

"Come in." He ordered. He looked intently at the elf standing at the doorway.

"Milord." He said anxiously. "Urgent messages from Gondor."

Elrond stood up quickly trying not to seem worried.

"Our spies have seen Lord Erinwid riding near the land of Gondor and he has met with Queen Arwen's official in a town."

Lord Elrond wasn't very surprised. He knew Lord Erinwid, this elf would never accept Ansieller's decision. He had to speak with her. They would agree not to tell Legolas a word. He didn't have to worry.

Lord Erinwid laid his head on the soft pillow. He was tired but he knew he could rest peacefully this night. Despite the fact that he was in the castle of Gondor, a land that he wouldn't dare to tread before, he now understood the people from there were his only friends. He felt betrayed by his own people. In Rivendell, they were stupidly guided by the Queen of Mirkwood. She was a mother and not a queen, she didn't care if her grandchildren began a war. She only wanted to see her son happy. And the members of the council, the wise elves, were afraid of the Valar's daughter. He could not understand his people. So he found refuge here, in Gondor, the land of men.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. His last thought was Arwen's words, "You are a wise elf, Lord Ernwid. You have made the right decision. Together, we will be able to save Middle Earth."

Meanwhile, the queen and her ministers were anxiously talking. Legolas had made a smart move, they thought, when he called his powerful mother. But he could be safe just for awhile, only until they could mobilize an army.

"The baby's existence is not a secret anymore, Your Highness." One of the ministers opined. "Soon there will be men and even elves who refuse to accept it as Aragorn's heir. And they will know this child is especially unwelcome here in Gondor."

Arwen listened intently. She knew what men and elves really thought about the queen of Mirkwood. They could begin a war against the kingdom of Mirkwood but they would be always afraid of the Valar. She sighed. But she would never give up.

"What did Lord Ernwid say about the elves in Rivendell?" She asked a few minutes later. "Perhaps there could be members who are on our side."

"He said there were elves that didn't seem to agree with the council's decision. If we talked to them, maybe we could convince them." Arwen nodded.

"I'm sure my father knows Lord Ernwid is here." She assured her ministers. "He has spies everywhere. So we must move carefully."

"Your Highness, I would like your permission to send a messenger to Steward Faramir and his wife. Their son is your heir and they think this unborn is stealing the throne from him."

One more time Arwen remembered thatGondor had to have a human heir and thought with sadness she couldn't do it because of her Elvish blood.

Arwen blinked wondered. She hadn't thought about Faramir yet. He would be her perfect ally.

"Is he angry with the council about its decision?" Arwen wanted to know. "I didn't receive any news from him and I doubt he even knows about Aragorn's child."

"That's true, your Highness. He doesn't know but he will and he will protect their son's rights."

Arwen thought about Faramir, she hadn't seen him for a long time after Aragorn promised him his throne for his son – Aragorn didn't want to take a human consort to father a legitimate heir. But she remembered his wife's face. Queen Eowyn seemed concerned about her only child. She had suffered too much during those years because of men's ambitions. She lost her cousin and she could not bear to lose a child because of the throne of Gondor. Arwen had told her husband she was sure Eowyn would try to convince Faramir to deny Aragorn's offer. Eowyn didn't want her son to become the king of Gondor. But Aragorn, once again, didn't listen to Arwen. He just wanted to join Legolas in secret. Those painful memories made her anger grow. She suddenly felt tired, so she commanded her ministers to leave her alone. Then she went to her chambers and cried one more time into the pillows.

"I don't care about the war." She moaned almost losing her mind from the pain. "I just want revenge. I loved you Aragorn. I loved you with all my heart and you betrayed me when I needed you the most. I cannot let this bastard inherit my throne. I can't, even if I have to fight the Valar themselves!" Despite Erinwid's words she didn't trust Legolas to not make a claim on the throne.

Her ministers were afraid too. They were careful with the queen of Mirkwood because she had convinced elves to let her son carry his baby, after Legolas promised he wouldn't fight for his child's rights if men didn't want her as the heir of Gondor. Everyone in Middle Earth respected her because she was the Valars' daughter, except Arwen's ministers. But they didn't care about the war either. They were men, ambitious men and they knew what they could win if they obeyed the queen's orders.

In the gardens of Rivendell, Ansieller walked aimlessly.

It had been a week since Lord Elrond told her about Lord Ernwid and his imminent alliance with the queen of Gondor. Men didn't seem really scared, they weren't afraid of the Valar. She didn't want a war, but she worried about her son.

Maybe the time had come. She had to sacrifice her beloved child for the peace in Middle Earth. She didn't want to believe it but she began to understand her father's irrational order: "Don't mix our blood with the elves. That could bring doom to the Middle Age." Thranduil accepted this - he was a pious king who would never disobey the god's orders. He seemed happy when the healers gave him the news he would be a father again but she could sense his fear. Thranduil was worried during his wife's pregnancy. He expected a terrible revenge from the gods. But all his worries disappeared when the midwife held out the little child for him. Legolas. The grandson of the Valar. The child Ansieller conceived with him. Since that moment they knew this prince would be their most beloved son.

Ansieller smiled proudly. She trusted her Elvish family more than anything in the world. Her father could be right about the danger Legolas' child could bring and he knew about this war even before his daughter's wedding but she would never let men of Gondor touch her son or her granddaughter.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard steps behind her. She turned back and saw Lord Elrond approaching her. There were no doubts he was bearing bad news.

"Messengers from Gondor, aren't they?" She anticipated the unwelcome news. Elrond nodded worriedly.

"The queen, my daughter." Those last words he pronounced sadly. "She gave a speech to her kingdom. Men refused to accept the child as their heir. They do not want her for her Elvish blood and because Arwen said she is not legitimate."

"I don't understand, Lord Elrond." She was more confused than he was. "Legolas would not push this. If men don't want his child as their queen, he won't begin a war for her rights. You heard him. The council had heard him."

Lord Elrond shook his head.

"I know your son's intentions as do all the elves here in Rivendell. But men don't care what Legolas could decide. I am afraid they would not persecute the child because she is the heir of the kingdom, they would do it because she is the daughter of Aragorn… and Legolas."

"So do you believe, Lord Elrond, this is not because of the fact that she carries the blood of two races? This is just because of revenge?" She asked him as anguish travelled through her.

Elrond just looked at her painfully.

"The queen of Gondor never forgave her husband for his relationship with Legolas." He admitted. "When the king died she transferred her anger to Legolas and now to their child. She hates her and she would never allow her to live. I know how much this truth can hurt you but I thought you should know it."

"What you are trying to tell me is that there is no way we can avoid this war. We can only do it if we accept her demands, if we murder the child." She whispered almost not believing her own words.

"I know Arwen even better than she knows herself and I can assure you we could not convince her to give up. She would fight until the end."

"But what about the people from Gondor, could she convince them to fight only because of her personal revenge?" She asked angrily.

"Her ministers are ambitious and don't want to lose their positions.I am sure the people from Gondor believe that here, in Rivendell, we are protecting the child's rights."

"So our duty is show them the truth. We cannot allow this, Lord Elrond."

One more time Elrond shook his head.

"If we did that, then we would begin the war, Your Highness."

Ansieller could not reply. She felt so sorrowful. She could not bear the truth. She could not allow Legolas to be hurt.

"He trusts me, Lord Elrond. I am his only hope." She struggled to hold back her tears.

Elrond rested his trembling hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I never said we should murder Legolas' child. And I would never suggest it. Fighting for the truth is our duty as elves. This is what we believe, here in Rivendell and in Mirkwood."

"So you are telling me, Lord Elrond, we will not try to stop this war?" She asked surprised and confused.

"We must talk to the council again. Then we will be ready to make a choice. But I would like to give you some advice." The queen turned to face him. "No matter what the council decides, you must respond for your son, Your Highness. This is your duty." She nodded faintly.

Elrond said a gentle goodbye and walked toward the house. Ansieller turned back to contemplate the gardens. She began to question herself about her own duties, as a mother and as a queen.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

SOOOO SOOOORRY, but here is number seven.

One more time, THANKS A LOT to the anonimous review who is reading the story, don't worry I did understand you were not disappointed. Keep reading, please, and wait for the next chapter, it will be a very tender moment between Legolas and his beloved Aragorn and their child. I tried to make it sweet, so Legolas could feel his lover's love for their baby. Please, wait a little more for chapter 8.

Thanks to you, InfinityEstel, I already read your stories and they are cool.

To Crossbow, I know the kings of Gondor have the blood from Elros, Elrond's brother, I just took the idea of the human blood because I thought it could be interesting. And about the wedlock, there were a lot of kings who were born and their parents were not marry. William, the Conqueror, for example. And I don't think Legolas is acting like a teenager, he is just fighting for his child's life and needs his family and friends' support.

And Sk, thanks for your words about the story but I already have an excelent beta reader who is helping me a lot.

_**And finally, THANKS A LOT to LOTHIRIEL for the beta reading, suggestions and patience.**_

Ok, here is the story...

Faramir regarded the landscape worriedly. It had been many difficult weeks since he received the news from the queen. His wife was right when she convinced him not to accept the crown for his son. Now they were surrounded by intrigues again. He wanted to refuse the throne but he thought Aragorn would not have understood it.

This morning he had ridden in the streets of Gondor and he could felt the tension between the people. They seemed concerned and afraid, as if they were preparing for a battle. And this was exactly what they were doing.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and he turned back to find a little boy running toward him. He smiled tenderly at his son and held him tightly. He lifted his eyes to see the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Eowyn." He said surprised. "I didn't expect you. You said you wanted to rest a few more days in Rohan with your brother."

"What kind of rest could I have when the whispers about an approaching war are traveling all over?"

"So the news reached beyond the lands of Gondor?" He asked her eagerly.

"Faramir." She walked quickly toward him, her face showing pain and consternation. "Hundreds of weapons are being made. I saw them during my trip. Nothing could stop a war. Would you at least talk to the queen about Elboron? Would you tell her we refuse her offer?" He shook his head sadly. "But what are we going to do now?" She couldn't hold back her tears. "We don't want it, Faramir. We cannot let them name him the heir. We would be introduced immediately into the war."

"We can't run away, Eowyn. We must accept it." He stoically replied.

"I don't understand you, Faramir!" She exploded angrily. Faramir had never seen her like that. "I will not allow them to touch him! My son will never be the queen's trophy!"

Elboron looked fearfully at his mother. Eowyn noted it and restrained herself. Faramir continued looking at her with sadness.

"The only thing I can do is fight." He explained to her as he stroked his son's hair to comfort him. "I will fight for my family."

"One more time you will fight for the glory of Gondor, Faramir." She replied sarcastically. He closed his eyes in pain. She couldn't understand yet his decision.

"I know the elves, I know Lord Elrond and especially Prince Legolas. It is difficult for me to believe Legolas wants to fight this bloody war to gain the throne for his child. He is an elf who loves peace as all the elves in Rivendell and Mirkwood. I believe there's more. And I want to find it."

"What you are saying is that you will join the elves." She almost whispered her words - her husband was talking about betrayal in the chambers of the castle of Gondor.

Faramir moved close to Eowyn so that his mouth was next to her ear and replied softly.

"I will travel to Rivendell tonight. I want to hear this from the Elves. I don't want you to stay here either, Eowyn. Bring Elboron with you and come with me to Rivendell and there we can ask Lord Elrond for a safe place." Eowyn blinked with sadness. But they had no other options. They could not linger in Gondor anymore.

Obviously the ministers didn't know Faramir because they didn't suspect the man did not want his son to become the future king. So they let him and his family leave Gondor and didn't follow them.

Lord Elrond looked at the messenger, confused, when he ran to tell him there were people riding toward the gates of Rivendell. Since the conflict had started, Serianna was the only one from the human race who dwelt in Rivendell. But he sighed with relief when the elf announced him it was Faramir and his family. He went gladly to receive them.

Legolas watched the visitors anxiously from the window in his chamber.

In its last meeting, the council had decided to protect his unborn child from the people of Gondor because the elves couldn't allow men to attack an Elvish prince unjustly. But Legolas thought that some members would hesitate if they received information about the imminent war. So he was concerned and began to walk in circles around the room.

Finally he sighed deeply and sat on the bed wearily and attempted to relax.

"I must calm myself." He thought, closing his eyes. He reached out his right hand and stroked his child resting beneath his skin. Feeling his rounded stomach reminded him of the fact he was almost six months pregnant. "Six more months and you will be here, in my arms." He whispered hopefully as his lips curled. He remembered Elrond explaining that after the fifth month an abortion would be very dangerous for his health. So his enemies wouldn't use this as an excuse to harm his baby anymore.

He felt a little relieved. Firmly holding on to the bed, he stood up carefully and walking to the door, he opened it.

He found Elladan in the hallway.

"Elladan." He called him quickly as his friend turned to face him, surprised. "What's happening?"

"Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, had arrived with his family." Elladan announced gravely. He studied Legolas expression for a moment and explained. "Perhaps he is looking for protection or help. I mean, he brought his wife and son. He and my father are talking privately."

"I must see him." The blond elf said urgently. "Undoubtedly the imminent war and my pregnancy are the reasons of his arrival."

"Then wait downstairs. They will call you." Elladan said gently.

Legolas opened the door slowly after hearing Elrond's voice command him to come inside. He found the Lord of Rivendell sitting behind his desk and the Steward of Gondor standing in front of him. Both turned to see the blond elf who remained hesitantly in the doorway.

"Take a seat, Prince." Elrond ordered as he showed him to an empty chair opposite his desk. Legolas walked cautiously as he felt Faramir's inquiring gaze upon him. The man wouldn't let his eyes rest on Legolas swollen form.

The elf sat down and looked at Elrond anxiously.

"I have always considered Faramir a friend and I believe you do the same, Prince." The wiser elf started as Legolas nodded slowly. The man continued regarding the blond elf intensely. "Perhaps he wants to explain to you why he is here."

"I heard about your condition, Prince." Faramir said as he glanced at Legolas in a friendly way. "I'm glad to find you happy and healthy." He paused as Legolas smiled at him warmly. "As I told Lord Elrond before, I do not agree with my queen's decision. My wife and I had painful losses during the last war and we do not want to suffer anymore. So I came to Rivendell to ask for your help. I want to avoid this war."

"The people of Gondor, as I suspected, have been deceived by the ministers." Lord Elrond said after a while. "They believe we are claiming the throne for your child." Legolas sighed in frustration, thinking how much trouble they had to face to live their lives peacefully. "But we are Elves and as Faramir has reminded me we must show them the truth. So we will announce a council meeting and I will offer to go to Gondor myself and explain your decision to them."

"Lord Elrond, I think…." Legolas wasn't comfortable with this. He didn't like the complications he thought he was causing.

"You will stay here. Rivendell is the safest place for you." Elrond commanded the blond prince gently after seeing the concern in Legolas face. "My sons will take my place as Lord of Rivendell during my absence and Serianna will care for you."

"When will the meeting be?" Legolas wanted to know.

"I will arrange a meeting right now." Elrond replied. "As you know, you cannot be there. That's why I wanted to communicate this decision to you before the meeting." Legolas nodded as the lord stood up elegantly and walked toward the door followed by Faramir.

The blond prince remained sitting. This war was because of him and he felt ashamed. His thoughts were interrupted by Faramir's sincere voice.

"Queen Arwen wants my son to be her heir, Prince." Legolas looked at him gloomily, remembering when his beloved Aragorn announced this choice. "But Eowyn and I are at your side. No matter what Gondor wants, I think your baby is the legitimate heir." Legolas regarded him gratefully and smiled.

As Elrond expected the council agreed with them, so the next morning he and Faramir rode to Gondor.

As the days passed, Elladan and Elrohir found it was not easy to rule Rivendell. They had the Elves support but their eagerness for news from their father grew daily.

Elrohir spent his free time with the prince. Every day it was more difficult for him to hide his strong feelings, but the gladness he felt when he was near Legolas gave him the strength to continue.

The blond elf was pleased by his friend's warm company. He still saw him as a brother and shared with him his joy and fears about the imminent birth.

One morning, when they were sitting on the fresh grass after a long walk, Elladan approached them clearly agitated. They both turned toward him when they heard his exhausted breath.

"Quickly Brother, Legolas. Come inside with me.

"Wait! Elladan, slow down!" Elrohir commanded as he helped his friend stand up. But his brother didn't hear him, so they had to follow him without question.

Near the palace door Elrohir caught up with his brother and took him by the arm to make him stop.

"Elladan, brother. Legolas cannot follow you so fast." He reproached him. "Do you know something about father?" Elladan nodded worried.

"The messenger is inside." He explained. Legolas reached them and they went inside.

The messenger, a man, was waiting for them in one of the principal chambers with the other elves. All eyes rested on Legolas when they arrived, making him feel uncomfortable.

The messenger announced that the men of Gondor had accepted Elrond's words. But they would like to be sure about it. They wanted to hear it from the Prince's own lips. Therefore, the people from Gondor commanded Legolas to swear he would never claim the throne for his unborn child.

"Since when do men dare to command a Prince of Mirkwood?" An old elf exclaimed as he stood up angrily.

The messenger moved in his seat nervously.

"Please, Lord Sierith." Elladan reached his hand to speak. "As my father's representative I believe we are not impressed by such bravado." The older elf sat again. Elladan spoke to the man. "My father, the Lord of Rivendell, told you the exact words that the Prince of Mirkwood spoke. I do not understand why you need to hear them from his own lips."

"We are avoiding a war, my lord." The messenger said quietly. "We believe the Prince of Mirkwood had said those words but we need him to swear it."

"There is no lie behind Prince Legolas' words. You must trust him." Elladan said.

"But we cannot, my lord." The man replied slowly. "As I told you before, we will accept it only if the prince swears it. I apologize if I acted in a disrespectful way. But the reason why I am here is to ask the Prince of Mirkwood to swear he would not claim the throne for his unborn child." The messenger gave Legolas an intent look. The blond elf wasn't intimidated and regarded him in the same way.

Lord Sierith saw it and opined furiously:

"Do you really believe we do not know your true intentions? You want to take the prince to Gondor to imprison him again. You come here and use ridiculous excuses which do not impress us. I told you that, weak man, in all the Elves of Rivendell's name, we will never give the Prince of Mirkwood to you."

Elrohir stood up rapidly but he was stopped by Legolas calm voice.

"If my swearing would avoid this undesired war, then you have my word." Everyone looked at the graceful elf, admiring his courage and dignity. He was a real Prince of Mirkwood. "But I want something more. I will not let you take me to the kingdom of Gondor. I will give my word in men's presence but only in a place near Rivendell."

An uncomfortable silence surrounded the chamber. Nobody dared to join the prince.

"As you can see," Elrohir was the first to speak, "the prince cannot travel far in his condition. So I propose a peaceful place in the woods, near Rivendell." The man listened in silence. He seemed to agree. Elrohir turned to Legolas and looked at him solemnly. "If you will allow me, Prince, I will join you myself." Legolas regarded him in surprise before nodding.

"The Prince has accepted your petition." Elladan wanted to end this uncomfortable meeting as soon as possible. "The Prince will give his word in the High Woods in seven days." He stood up followed by the others.

The messenger was led to the gates and the elves didn't feel safe until they knew he was far from Rivendell.

Ansieller wasn't in the meeting when her son decided to make his promise in public. But Legolas said he sensed through the messenger that men didn't want to harm him, so there was no reason to be afraid when he went to the High Woods. Despite his explanation, the Queen of Mirkwood still was worried.

"You must believe me, Mother." Legolas reminded her when he saw the concern in her eyes.

"I know, son. But I felt really scared when Elladan told me you offered to make your promise personally in the meeting. I thought you had acted a little hastily."

"Yes, but it was after I knew there was no reason to fear." Legolas explained softly. "I felt I was the only one who could stop it and I did what I had to do."

"Legolas." Her words came from her lips calmly. "You are not the only one anymore. There's someone with you. And you could endanger her life with your decisions if you don't think about them carefully."

"Mother." He interrupted her firmly, his eyes serious. "I have never acted impulsively in my whole life. You can be sure about that. I can promise right now, I would never put my child's life in danger. I can jeopardize my own life, but never, ever, my daughter's. I could lose everything, except her."

Ansieller bit her lower lip as she regarded the blue eyes in front of her.

"I was concerned about you." She tried to apologize but Legolas knew she didn't need to - he understood her clearly. "You are an adult, I realize that. But there are moments when I see you as my little leaf, small and tender. This child, your own child needs all your love and protection."

"I know it" He smiled gently. "I love you."

·······························································································································

When night fell, Legolas found Elrohir walking in the gardens. He was looking at the moon absentmindedly and didn't hear his blond friend approaching.

"You are a real friend to me, Elrohir." The elf turned back when he recognized the lovely voice. He saw Legolas standing nearby, his pale skin shining in the moonlight.

"I did it because I thought you were asking for aid." Elrohir looked down - he couldn't keep watching that beloved face.

"I needed someone to join me during the trip and it was you who offered." Elrohir realized Legolas was talking about the time they travelled to Green Meadows. "I know your father did not ask you. You did it spontaneously. And now, when the others remained silent, wishing stupidly I would either go alone or just wouldn't go, you offered yourself one more time." Legolas stepped toward his friend as Elrohir moved away, startled. The Prince didn't notice. "In difficult times, you have shown me what kind of elf you are."

Elrohir swallowed slowly. He felt pride at these words but he felt uneasy with his friend's proximity.

"You know my friendship is unconditional, Legolas. It has always been so." There was a tremble in his voice but the prince thought it was because of the emotion.

"You see me in a different way, Elrohir." Now the twin was really astonished. How did Legolas discover this? Was he so obvious about his feelings for the Prince? He prayed to the Valar to die right there. The blond elf continued. "The others, even my mother, see me as a sick vulnerable elf who cannot decide anything about himself. The way they overprotect me causes me more nausea than the pregnancy. But you, Elrohir - you don't. You encourage me, you trust me but you never leave me alone. You act as a real friend and I appreciate that."

Elrohir looked at Legolas' eyes sympathetically. These words definitely got inside his heart. Then he noted an odd look in the Prince's eyes and asked worriedly, "Did you rest, my friend?"

Legolas nodded and smiled at him.

"I want you to feel this." Legolas said as he took Elrohir's hesitant hand and placed it over his stomach. It was the first time he actually did so. On other occasions, when Legolas asked him to do it, he had excused himself. But now he couldn't avoid it. The dark haired elf shut his eyes, trying to think of something ugly or sad, something that could not allow him to enjoy that special moment. He still thought he didn't deserve his friend's love, much less touch his charming body. But suddenly a peculiar flutter came from Legolas' stomach. It was the first time that Elrohir felt an unborn child. Besides this one was Legolas' - the elf he loved with all his heart. Elrohir opened his eyes, surprised. He found Legolas' gentle gaze resting on him.

"Does it hurt?" He knew he sounded stupid but words didn't come exactly easily.

"No." Legolas shook his head slightly. "But it's strange, isn't it?"

"Listen to me." Elrohir looked into his friend's eyes sincerely. "I swear to protect you with my own life. You and your child are protected by my sword." Legolas smiled happily. "This is magical, you have life inside you." The Prince grinned. Elrohir continued eagerly. "Legolas, you must take care of yourself more than ever. This child is alive inside you. And it's yours."

"She is my child and Aragorn's." The name froze Elrohir, it reminded him of the Prince's true love. "I will give my own life for her if it necessary. Do not doubt it, my friend." Legolas remembered the dialogue with his mother this morning.

Elrohir kept his hand over the swollen stomach and started to rub it tenderly. This time he wasn't doing for Legolas. He was doing it for this little child, his best friend's most beloved treasure.

Legolas felt it and smiled at him sweetly.

"Finally you met her. That is what I was trying to tell you, Elrohir. You are not just protecting me, you are protecting her." Elrohir sensed his love grow more strongly. He was not only loving Legolas, now he was loving his unborn child.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

To **Ceixa**, I'm so happy you like "my" Elrohir, he is one of my fav characters and I always imagine him as a loyal and passionate elf. Thanks for your post and please, keep reading.

To the **Anonymous**, yeah, too bad, he had to travel to High Woods, but he hadn't got another option. This one is a very sweet chapter, I guess. Thanks for reading and posting, keep reading.

_**THANKS A LOT to LOTHIRIEL for the beta reading, suggestions and patience, you help me a lot.**_

Well, here is number eight, with a special character. I tried to write a sweet and tender chapter, I hope it works.

···········································································································

The pale moon showered the comfortable room with its silver light. Slumbering on the large bed, the golden prince of Mirkwood dreamt of pleasant memories - the last night he spent with his beloved king.

His mind travelled to the dark chambers of an old castle where they rested before the long trip to the town where the rebellion had started. Aragorn knew the rebels were men who didn't want him as their king, remains of the times when they fought in the detested war. He wanted to face them in person and show them what kind of king was ruling Gondor. Legolas had asked to join and help him and Aragorn had accepted his company gladly. He respected the blond elf as a warrior and loved him as he had never loved anyone before.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" Legolas asked him as he rested his head on Aragorn's naked chest.

"They are just a few men, sent by enemies." He assured quietly as he gave his lover a tender look. He could smell Legolas' long blond hair, reminding him of the woods and flowers from the Elvish lands. "But I know perfectly how I feel tonight."

Legolas lifted his head and looked closely into the king's grey eyes. Aragorn couldn't resist it and pressed his lips onto Legolas' passionately. The Prince responded in the same way and they continued kissing as the King caressed his lover softly.

"I love you." The elf whispered tenderly when they separated their lips.

"Let me make love to you?" Aragorn asked excited as he lost himself in Legolas' sapphire eyes.

His lover regarded him, amused.

"You have to ask?" He said as Aragorn smiled gently at his lover's adored laugh.

"Because I thought you seemed a little distracted during dinner. So I thought, perhaps, you would be weary." He explained, waiting for Legolas' reply. The elf lowered his head, placing it on Aragorn's chest one more time.

"I was thinking about your promise." He said quietly after a while. The king moved nervously which made Legolas lift his head again and look at him questioningly.

"Give me more time, Legolas." He implored sadly. "My people, my kingdom would not understand. They were reluctant when I chose Arwen as my wife. They… they don't like… elves." He hoped the prince would understand but the blond elf sat up on the bed, looking out the window. Aragorn heard his lover's pained sighs and reached out a hand to stroke his long hair.

"You only say my name when something is wrong between us." Legolas' trembling voice made his heart jump with misery. The elf turned his face to him, tears streaking his pale cheeks. "It has been almost a year. We cannot keep our relationship as a secret much longer."

"My beloved elf." Aragorn tried to seem calm but there was pain in his eyes. "I love you with all my heart. You know that. But I am a king and …."

"Do not make excuses!" Legolas stood up fast and looked at him angrily. "You want to give me a speech about your duties and loyalty. But I remind you, before you start, I am not a simple elf. I have a family, a royal family."

"Legolas." Aragorn shook his head sorrowfully. "Forgive me. I forgot how much you have done for me." But the elf was still irritated.

"My father, my siblings, they are upset with me." Legolas said. "They don't say it but I can feel it. I feel it every time I announce my departure to Gondor. When I am return, I must deal with their inquiries. But I try not to think about it, because I think about you and how strong I believe our bond is." There was so much pain in his eyes. There were so many secrets, so many struggles. He had sworn to stay at his lover's side, against everything, even his beloved family. But now, right now, he thought that maybe he should not wait for the same from Aragorn.

The king didn't speak. He felt guilty as sorrow grew in his heart.

"I have been a fool, a selfish fool." Legolas glanced at him and saw the anguish in his grey eyes. He could sense Aragorn was being honest. "You sacrificed your life for us and I am so cowardly that I cannot say the truth to my people. I promise, Legolas, I swear I will speak. As soon as I return to Gondor, I will."

The prince remained standing but he moved slowly to the bed as the king offered him his hand. He took it gently and let Aragorn kiss his pale fingers. He lay down, resting his head on the pillow. The king wanted to cover him with the silver sheet but he refused. The man stayed awake, watching as his beloved elf fell in a deep sleep. When he thought Legolas was asleep, he kissed his forehead gently and caressed his chest tenderly. He moved his hand lower, holding it over the Elvish stomach, he sensed a strange energy from within.

"No." He whispered, looking at Legolas in shock. "It's impossible." He remembered Elrond explaining once how the elves' babes showed their presence inside the wombs though powerful rays of energy, a way of demonstrating their strength. Their mothers (or fathers, in occasional cases) could not always sense them. "They only show their presence to the one who they want." He whispered Elrond's wise words. Aragorn felt a wave of happiness growing inside him as he began to cry. "I swear, Legolas, for my own child, I will expose our love to the whole Middle Earth." He couldn't continue, the emotion in his heart was immense and didn't allow him. He kissed his lover's belly over his little child softly, not wanting to wake him. "My child, my heir. I do not care what everyone else wants, this child will be my heir and yours, my Legolas, my beloved."

·····························

Hours later, Legolas was awakened by sunlight. He yawned contentedly in memory of the sweet dream he had had. But he could not understand why he had dreamt the last part. He was sure his lover died before he could know of his pregnancy. He thought perhaps it was his strong desire to share this truth with Aragorn that made him dream this part.

He got up surrounded by those memories and began to dress up quickly. Seven days had passed since the meeting with the messenger and he had to be ready to travel to High Woods with Elrohir.

His loyal friend was waiting for him in the principal chamber with Elladan. Ansieller joined them soon after.

"It is all set." Elladan announced after speaking to a servant. "You will arrive in a few hours, perhaps less." His brother nodded in satisfaction. "There is nothing to worry about, Legolas. My father said the men of Gondor are expecting you eagerly." He looked at the prince with sympathy as Legolas nodded in gratitude.

"We will see you later, Elladan. Take care of yourself and of Rivendell." Elrohir said as he shook his brother's hand affectionately and Legolas did the same.

Ansieller kissed her son's forehead and waved at Elrohir kindly.

"Everything will be fine. I can feel it." She assured Elladan softly as they watched Legolas and Elrohir leave Rivendell. But the young elf was still concerned.

Legolas and Elrohir rode quietly. They were dressed formally, Elrohir in deep blue and Legolas in light green.

Elladan explained that Queen Arwen and her ministers were awaiting them anxiously in High Woods. Elrond was there - he didn't expect a peaceful outcome from the meeting. He believed they were wasting their time, because Arwen would find a way to exact her revenge soon. He glanced at his daughter with sadness. He loved her with all his heart and her behaviour brought him more pain than his wife's long-ago departure.

Arwen didn't want to look at her father. She also loved him but her anger made her blind to all else. She felt betrayed by her husband during his life and now she thought her own family was protecting a traitor.

Abruptly, a scout arrived and announced that the two elves were near. The queen mounted her dark horse in readiness. Elrond stayed in place regarding the horizon expectantly.

A moment later, Legolas and Elrohir approached, riding calmly toward them. Elrond smiled gladly as he saw his son's loyalty to the Mirkwood prince. Legolas searched for Elrond and felt relieved as soon as he saw him. The Prince dismounted slowly, Elrohir remaining on his horse. He approached the crowd gracefully.

Arwen and her ministers dismounted quickly and awaited the elf in silence. Elrond extended his hand, gesturing to a place in the shade of a tree, prepared with ribbons and a carpet.

Legolas walked over to Elrond and remained standing. Elrohir watched the scene solemnly.

"I, Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, swear I will not claim the throne of Gondor for my unborn child, unless the men of Gondor want her as their heir." He assured gravely, looking intently into the queen's eyes. He wished she finally would leave him raise his child in peace.

A minister approached Legolas and spoke in the name of Gondor:

"We accept your oath, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. The peace is sealed."

The blond elf nodded at the minister as Elrohir sighed with relief. His concern grew when he looked at his daughter and read the deception in her blue eyes.

"Oh, my Arwen!" He thought sadly. "You cannot imagine how much I want to help you! But your attitude will bring ruin to Middle Earth."

Elrond had no more to do in Gondor and he returned to Rivendell with Elrohir and Legolas.

······································

Happiness reigned in Rivendell. After months of tension, there was finally peace. As night fell, the elves prepared a party.

Legolas didn't feel well after his oath-taking, because of the anxiety he had felt. He was nauseous, but nevertheless, he didn't want to miss the party. He sat quietly as he watched the others dance.

Hidden by the shadows, Elrohir watched his dear friend from a corner. As time passed, he understood that he could not repress his feelings for much longer. It was his father's advice the only thing that still held him in.

"Do you feel a little better?" Elrond asked as he smiled at the Prince paternally. Legolas shook his head tiredly. "You should rest. Sleep quiet and you will be fine tomorrow." The Lord offered his hand to Legolas. The Prince took it and stood up carefully.

"My body feels so very heavy." Legolas protested in frustration. Elrond grinned sympathetically.

They both were surprised when they saw Elrohir walking towards them.

"Do not worry, Legolas." The twin said quickly as he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder protectively. "I will join you, if you will accept my company one more time."

The blond elf laughed and let Elrohir guide him to his chambers.

Elrond remained silent as he looked at his son, worried.

"Sweet dreams, my friend." Elrohir wished aloud as he covered Legolas with the soft blanket. Legolas snuggled slowly into the bedcovers. He was weak from sickness. The twin rubbed the Prince's arm to comfort him and then laid his hand in the rounded stomach, tenderly. "Sweet dreams to you too, little princess."

Legolas smiled wearily, his eyes almost closed from exhaustion.

"I will send a guard to watch your door, Legolas. Call me if you need anything." Elrohir reminded him gently as he shut the door behind him.

"I love you so much." Elrohir sighed miserably, facing the closed door.

He began to walk toward his own chambers when he realized he had tears in his eyes. He lifted his hand to wipe them away when he saw his father approaching him.

"Father." He murmured.

"Elrohir." Elrond replied sweetly as he laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I want you to know that I am here for you."

The twin swallowed hard.

"I do not know how much longer I can take it, Father."

"Perhaps if you speak about it." The lord suggested as he tried to guide him toward his chambers. "Come. We can talk now."

"No." He shook his head. "Thank you, but I will be fine." He turned his back and walked the opposite way.

Elrond just watched him as pain and concern grew in his soul.

·················································

Several weeks later, Legolas woke up confused. Once again, he had had the same odd dream. His beloved king promised to reveal their deep love and then, after the elf fall asleep, he discovered their child's existence.

The prince sighed sadly. These memories only brought pain to his soul. He caressed his swollen stomach tenderly and closed his eyes. The babe moved gently, and he felt that she was trying to tell him she was there.

He got up slowly and opened an old box on the floor. His eyes moistened as he lifted his bow. He hadn't used it since Aragorn's death.

"Maybe it is time to leave behind these painful memories." He whispered as he examined his weapon intently.

Elrohir regarded his friend in surprise as Legolas went across the hall, toward the gardens. He hadn't had a peaceful night either. He had spent the night wide awake, searching for a way to control his strong feelings. Right now, as he rested his eyes on the prince, he made a decision.

"Legolas." He called him quickly as the blond elf turned to him. "Could we speak later?"

"Certainly." Legolas smiled warmly. Elrohir nodded pleased and continued watching his friend as Legolas walked into the gardens.

"It is now or never." Elrohir thought.

The fresh summer air surrounded Legolas as he let it caress him. He took an arrow from his quiver and pointed it toward an immense tree. Suddenly, his hands began to tremble. Finally, he fell on his knees wearily. Tears of anger and pain came from his eyes as he dropped the arrow and bow to the ground.

"I should have been there. But you didn't let me. I could have helped you. If you had let me fight, you… you would never have… died." He sobbed frantically. "Why, Aragorn? Why did I let you leave alone?"

Legolas was a warrior, a warrior prince, but he felt as if he would never be able to shoot an arrow again. He blamed himself for Aragorn's death. He fought so many times before, against armies, protecting the vulnerable. It was ironic - he had saved many people but not the person he loved the most.

Now, kneeling on the ground in despair, he remembered the last time he talked to Aragorn, just hours before his death.

"_I am ready." The blond prince announced as he came into the king's chambers._

_Aragorn regarded him tenderly._

"_You look beautiful." He whispered as he approached Legolas and rested his lips on the pale cheek. The prince sighed as he tried to repress his growing desire._

"_Your men are waiting, my love." Legolas said. All he really wanted to do was lay in bed with his perfect king. Aragorn realized he had to speak._

"_Love, forgive me, but… I cannot let you go." He said sadly. Legolas arched his eyebrow, perplexed, and began to laugh._

"_That is a joke, right_?" _He asked. Aragorn shook his head slowly. "What, then_?"

"_Legolas." Aragorn looked serious as the elf sighed in frustration. "I cannot let you go with me. It is not really dangerous. But if something happened to you, I don't know how I could live."_

"_What is wrong with you, Aragorn_?" _Legolas was angry. "I am going with you, like it or not." He replied as he turned back to leave. The king caught his arm firmly._

"_No, please." He begged solemnly. "There is something you must know." Legolas looked at him surprised. "I cannot tell you now. But you have to believe me. I cannot let you go and if you knew the reason, you would not want to go either."_

"_So what is this special reason_?_" Legolas asked him irritably. _

"_I cannot tell you right now." Aragorn sighed sorrowfully. He wanted to share his secret with Legolas but he wanted to do it during a special moment, not before a fight. The elf's eyes were demanding the truth. "We will talk tonight, love. I promise."_

"_Aragorn, I'm going with you." He announced furiously, moving quickly, but the man's hand restrained him firmly._

"_I said no, Legolas." This wasn't his lover's sweet voice, it was the voice of a leader. "I will command my men to not let you go." And then he added tenderly. "You will understand when we speak later."_

"_No, I understand now." Legolas shut his eyes as rage grew inside him. "I understand that I am not a warrior for you anymore. I am just your whore. The one who has to wait for you, lying on your bed, until you return." He pushed Aragorn away from him and walked to the door._

_The king wished he could cry and tell him the truth but he just said softly, "I love you, Legolas."_

_The elf gazed at him angrily and left the room._

"I spent that morning practicing, near the castle. In the afternoon messengers brought the news of your death." Legolas remembered sadly, kneeling on the ground. It was so much pain for his broken heart! Suddenly he felt a kick from his abdomen and rubbed the area gently. "They hurt too much, these memories." He whispered talking to his daughter. "If only he would have told me why, I am sure he didn't see me as his whore." Then he realized something he hadn't thought of before. "At least he… knew you." He pressed his hand against his stomach in amazement. "He wouldn't tell me because he wanted it to be special." The babe replied with strong movement as Legolas smiled secretly. "What did you do that night, little one? Do not tell me you showed him you were here." The child moved slowly as if that was indeed what she was telling him. "You think you are a funny girl, don't you?" he looked down at his stomach kindly. "I love you, Aragorn." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

He felt new strength growing inside him. Standing up, he gathered his bow and arrows and began to shoot. The arrows travelled fast, one after another. Legolas felt alive again. Then he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly to see Elrohir.

"Legolas." His voice sounded strained. "Can we talk now?"

TBC


End file.
